The Present
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: The night that Oz finally confesses to Gil, he decides to take things a bit further. Could be taken as an extension on the last bit of my other PH story "Past, Present, and Future" but can stand alone and still make sense. Gil/Oz


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts, that belongs to Jun Mochizuki. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my own entertainment, and you would get nothing in the attempt to sue as I have nothing really to give.

**AN: **Ok, this is my first time writing a yaoi lemon (I've written a couple of hetero ones that I've never published but that's a different field). I've tried to avoid things I've seen in others that didn't work well and incorporate without copying those that did work, so please let me know how I did. ^_^

**AN2:** Technically this is set sometime after Ch 28 (episode 20), but I haven't determined exactly when. You could also take this as an extension on the last part of my other Pandora Hearts fanfic _Past, Present, and Future_, but it can stand by itself. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!

**Warnings**: Sex. This whole story is about sex between two males (and it's technically shota since Oz is fifteen, but anyone who is here should already know that).

_**The Present**_

Gil wasn't entirely sure exactly how he'd ended up in this position. It had started when he and Oz had been alone, for once, and talking on the couch, and Oz had just turned, caught his attention, and pulled the shocked brunette into a long, slow kiss. When they finally broke apart, the first thought to cross his mind and word out of his mouth had been, "Why?"

Then Oz had smiled that beautiful, genuine smile that he only ever seemed to give to Gil and said, "Because it's Gil, and Gil is the most important person to me. I've loved Gil for a long time now."

Hearing those words, the words he'd wished for but never really dared to expect, Gil couldn't help the light flush that crossed his face, and he also couldn't help the half-formed protest about him being older, being tainted, that started to pass his lips but were quickly stopped by Oz placing a single finger against his lips.

"I've already thought about it," the blonde said, his eyes shining in a way Gil recognized as meaning Oz would accept no protests. "I thought about it a lot over the past several weeks, and I decided I don't care. I don't care that you're now nine years older than me, I don't care what you've done that makes you think you've changed too much, and I certainly don't care that we're both male. No matter how much may have changed, you're still Gil, and Gil is the one I love."

Utterly defeated, Gil could only smile as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms and said, "And I love you too Oz, I always have. You're my world."

They had stayed on the couch for a while longer before Gil figured it was getting late enough that they should really be getting off to bed. That thought in mind, he had picked up the younger male, to several protests from said blonde, and carried Oz into his room. Laying Oz down onto his bed, Gil had been about to stand up to head to his own room, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves firmly around his neck and pulling him half-way onto the bed, over Oz, and into a kiss.

Which leads us to where Gil is now, half-way on top of his young master and kissing him very thoroughly while still considering the fact that, technicalities aside, Oz was still fifteen, he was twenty-four, and they really, really shouldn't be doing quite this much no matter how much he wanted to. He should be able to control himself.

Breaking off the kiss for a moment, Oz pulled Gil the rest of the way onto the bed before rolling them over and saying, "You're thinking too much." Then that mouth descended on his again and the only clear thought that crossed the brunette's mind was, 'Fuck control.'

Gil sat up so that Oz was now straddling his lap and entwined the ungloved fingers of his right hand – and he'd be damned if he actually remembered losing the glove – into the blond locks and kissing Oz hard enough to make the younger boy moan loudly. The moan was replaced by a whimper when Gil broke the kiss but was brought back again as soft lips found their way to his throat, leaving soft kisses followed by light nips of teeth that were soothed with a laving of the tongue.

Smaller hands gripped convulsively at Gil's white shirt for a moment before moving to fumble with the cravat – thanking God Gil hadn't worn his jacket for once. He nearly whimpered again when an ungloved hand ran across his bare chest, though he couldn't quite remember when Gil had undone his shirt. Pulling the cravat free – finally – he tossed it to the side before letting Gil push the shirt off his shoulders. Oz yelped slightly as he felt his back hit the bed again before looking up into gold eyes.

"Oz?" was the only thing Gil said, but the question behind his eyes was clear. If Oz wanted to stop, he would.

Unable to form the words properly, Oz just pulled Gil down into another kiss, and he was thankful that Gil understood, just as he always did. He nearly groaned in frustration when Gil pulled back again.

"Just – just a second," Gil panted, wiping away a light layer of sweat that had formed on his brow, "we need something to make this easier." He leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Oz's lips before going into the adjoining bathroom for the hand-softening cream he knew Break had put into all of the bathrooms for reasons that Gil would rather not dwell on lest he gain some rather disturbing mental images.

When he entered the room again, Gil froze at the sight that met him. Oz had turned around on the bed so he was now leaning against the headboard. The wicked smile now crossing his face would definitely be because he had also stripped off the rest of his clothes. After a moment, Gil managed to get his thoughts together enough to cross the room – shucking off his shirt along the way – and toss the cream onto the bedside table before pulling the blonde into another kiss, eliciting a moan as his right hand moved to toy with Oz's left nipple – ignoring the deadly mark that covered Oz's heart – and his still-gloved left hand traced feather-light patterns onto the blonde's inner thigh.

Oz's moan was muffled as his own hands moved to Gil's pants, and he smirked wickedly into the kiss as Gil moaned when Oz applied pressure onto the brunette's hard organ – though, damn, it was bigger than he'd expected. Fumbling with the clasp on the pants, he nearly ripped off the button in his haste to get them undone, at the very least, before Gil started those light touches again that nearly drove him made with frustration and desire. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped – fuck, he'd tried – as Gil pulled back slightly before attacking his neck again, biting hard enough to leave a mark on the junction where shoulder met neck before soothing the light stinging with a pass of his tongue.

Grinning inwardly at the mark and at the sounds he was drawing out from the blonde, Gil moved down to bite just hard enough at the hard right nipple to gain a pleasured hiss from the blonde before giving it a lick. Tracing light patterns with kisses down Oz's stomach, he slowly made his way down, careful to avoid the blonde's now weeping member. Grin now actually on his lips, Gil licked slowly up Oz's right thigh and across the junction between groin and thigh before doing the same to the other side.

"Gil," Oz whimpered, frustrated that he couldn't make his voice any stronger. "Gil please-," he was cut off by his own moan as he gripped the sheets tightly while Gil finally, finally, licked lightly up the vein that was pulsing along his length.

Thankful for his long arms, Gil reached up for the cream he'd gotten earlier with one arm while pushing his pants the rest of the way off with the other. Uncapping the cream, he coated his fingers liberally. He took Oz's length into his mouth at the same time he worked his first finger into Oz's opening.

Oz choked on a moan as he simultaneously tried to push himself up into the warm, wet mouth and push himself down onto the invading finger. He'd known how men had sex, he'd been a very curious, very intelligent child after all and read everything he could get his hands on and the gossip of the maids and butlers hadn't gotten past him, but this was worlds away from anything he'd ever imagined.

Groaning loudly again, the blonde said as forcefully as he could, "More, now."

Smiling slightly around Oz's length in his mouth, Gil pumped his finger a few more times before adding in the second finger slowly and scissoring to stretch the muscles. When he thought Oz was comfortable enough with two, he slowly added in the third finger, pausing for a moment as he felt the blonde tense.

Ok, the third finger stung a bit, but Oz breathed deeply and the stinging faded as Gil's hands moved slowly in and out, shifting slightly each time as though searching for something. The thought was blown out of his mind as pleasure ripped through him like a lightening strike. When the stars cleared from his eyes, he saw Gil above him again, gold eyes locked onto his green.

Kissing the younger male softly again, Gil pulled his fingers out and shot Oz a questioning look, silently requesting permission again as he coated himself with the cream he'd been using on Oz. At the nod, he pulled Oz's legs up onto his shoulders to make it easier and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance before slowly pushing past the first ring of muscle.

Oz bit his lip at the stinging as Gil first entered him, thankful for the brunette's pause before he pulled back a bit and pushed in a bit more. Breathing deeply, he was thankful when Gil kissed him again, distracting him from the movements and the slight pain associated with it.

As Gil moved and Oz relaxed, the movements became easier for both of them. When Gil was finally fully seated, he stopped for a moment while both of them adjusted to the sensations.

After a moment, Oz shifted slightly and said breathlessly, "Gil, move, now."

Nodding, Gil pulled himself back slightly before pushing back in, slowly moving farther and farther, again searching for that spot he'd found. He knew he'd found it when he saw Oz's eyes snap open, his back arch, and he give a short shout.

Oz half-choked on his scream when the pleasure he'd felt before, when Gil had been preparing him, was repeated but stronger than he'd imagined possible. He was glad when Gil leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss, muffling those damn humiliating noises he couldn't help but make at each of his servant's movements. He was nearly at his peak when he felt Gil's ungloved hand reach down and grip him hard enough that it bordered on pain. He came with a scream after just a couple of jerks of the brunette's hands, and he felt Gil come inside him shortly after, teeth digging into Oz's shoulder again.

After a moment, Gil fell onto the bed, careful to move slightly to the side so that he wouldn't crush his younger master. He smiled contentedly as he felt the blonde move into him, obviously exhausted.

"I love you Oz," he whispered softly into the blonde's ear before reaching down to pull the covers over them and pulling the blonde closer to him. He heard the whispered reply before the younger male drifted off to sleep. Content with the present and willing to deal with tomorrow as it came, Gil slowly drifted off to sleep after his young master.

**AN:** So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Please review and let me know!


End file.
